You Belong With Me, Neji
by jadajmk
Summary: a songfic to "you belong with me by: Taylor Swift." : please review.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

My best friend and next door neighdoor was on the phone with his girlfriend, Mara, and it look like they're having a fight. Probaly about one of the jokes that he made. Mara doesn't get Neji's jokes sometimes, but I do get his jokes. They're actually kinda funny.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

I'm in my room doing homework and decide to have a written conversation with Neji.

"You ok"

"Tired of drama"

"Sorry"

I looked at the sheet of paper that said "I love you". I'm in love with my best friend Neji to bad he'll probably never know.

It's kinda depressing, so I decied to do turn my music up as loud as it would go and dance around my room, it always makes me feel better. Plus no one is watching, she didn't know that Neji was watching her.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Mara always wears close fitting clothes, slutty close and she always look good, while I wear close that don't fit me really tight, but my clothes do look cute I guess. But there is no way I could compare to her looks. She's popular and is head cheerleader, while I'm stuck on the bleachers.

I tried out for cheerleading for cheerleading, cause in a gymnast and on a dance team, but Mara wouldn't let me join cause I'm Neji's best friend. She probably saw me as a treat.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

I don't even know why their with each other. She only likes him cause he's popular, has money, and is hot. While I like him for who he is, I understand him and don't judge him cause of his looks.

I've been there for him along, thought the bad and the good. He belongs with me, Tenten, not her.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

I'm sitting on the bench waiting for my friends, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, to show up, When Neji shows up and started a conversation with me.

"Hi Tenten"

"Hay Neji"

We just talking about things that just poped up in our heads. This is so easy, things should always be like this. Untile his girlfriend showed up and walked away with Neji and gave me a nasty look.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

He looks so happy right now. He has a bight smile that makes me want to melt, I haven't seen that smile since he started going out with Mara. What is he doing with a girl like that, he belongs with me not her.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

It was the Homecoming football game, and Leaf High Acadamay and Mist High were tied. Then Neji made the wining touch down. The crowd went wild. I wish I was down there to cheer him on like Mara. Then I saw something very shocking, Mara was making out with some guy in front of everyone, that wasn't Neji.

Neji stomped up to them and started yelling. Now they both yelling at each other, leaving the other poor guy confuzzed. Neji was the first to stomp away. Then Mara left.

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

I know all of Neji's deams and favorite song. He tells me everything and vice-versa. I know all about him, Mara doesn't know anything about him.

I make him laugh when he's upset I think I know where Neji belongs, I think I know it's with me.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

There Neji was in his room getting ready for the homecoming dance. He looked so sexy in a tuex.

Neji: "Are you going tonight"

Tenten: "Sorry, studying"

Neji: "Wish you were"

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

You know what im not going to sit here al night.

I choose to wear this plain, simple black dress, with a white tie around the waist. With white wedge shoes, light make-up, and my hair down, going to my waist.

I'm going to the dance confident with my head held high. I'm also going to tell Neji how I feel about him, that I want to be more than friends.

My mom just droped me off at the dance. When I entered all eyes were on me, I'm feeling so weird right know. Do I look ugly or something?

The thing that let me know that I looked beautiful, is that Neji just saw me and is walking away from his girlfriend, Mara.

Who is dressed in a orange dress that I don't think she can bend down in, and a pair of white 7 inch heels. With her jet black, waist length hair down, and a hell of a lot of make-up.

OMG! Is Neji talking to me.

"you look really beautiful tonight Tenten"

"Thanks, you look nice to, Neji"

"Wanna dance"

"Sure"

"Come on Neji lets dance. Stay away from my boyfriend you hooker" complained Mara."

"Sorry Mara, but I want to dance with Tenten, and we are over. I know you've been cheating on me, with Shino.

_You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

.

Neji and I danced all night and hung out, and now he doing something that is surprising me. Neji Hyuga is kissing me, Tenten Sinclair.

Neji finally know that we belong together. I, Tenten Sinclair, am officially Neji Hyuga's girlfriend.

_**I know that probably sucked, but it's my first fanfic that I've written.**_

_**So please review and no mean comments. **__****_


End file.
